An image reading device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 2004-110612 Unexamined Publication is an example of the information media processing device that reads MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Recognition) characters printed on information media, such as checks, with a magnetic head and performs predetermined processes. In this image reading device, the original script is first read by an image-reading unit and the imaging process is performed on the image data to detect the line of the MICR characters; then, a magnetic head is moved to the position opposing the character line to prevent the off-track condition (in which the magnetic head is off-track from the MICR characters) when the MICR characters are magnetically read.
Also, in an magnetic ink character reading device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 2006-40256 Unexamined Publication, the character line obtained by optically reading and decoding the magnetic ink characters is collated with the character line obtained by magnetically reading and decoding the characters to improve accuracy in decoding the magnetic ink characters. In the optical reading of the magnetic ink characters, an imaging process is performed on the read image data to extract the magnetic ink characters and then a matching process is performed for matching or comparing the data with a template to determine the best match.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2004-110612    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2006-40256